


Lasting Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fjord, Veth and Yeza get ready for bed
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Fjord, Yeza Brenatto/Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Lasting Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/gifts).



Fjord looked up, the sounds of Veth’s unmasked, stumbling footfalls. The halfling woman scubbed at her eyes, her usually tidy braids unkempt and loose. Wordlessly, and with Fjord’s eyes trained on her, she collapsed face first onto the bed where Fjord was propped up, reading a book he was a quarter of the way through.

Without needing a prompt, she answered his question.

“Luc is finally down,” She sighed, looking up, her chin resting on the mattress. “I only needed to tell him the story of ‘The Blue Dragon’ four times.”

“You told him that one?” Fjord asked, setting down his book and gently pulling her from her exhausted face plant and into his arms. In response, she groaned and pressed her face into his pec.

“We really don’t have that many child friendly stories. Most of what we do isn’t child friendly,” She explained weakly. Fjord bit the inside of his lip and nodded in agreement, the two of them lapsing into silence for a good while, Fjord maneuvering his arm so he could hold his book with an arm still wrapped around her shoulders. 

After a while, Fjord finally worked up the courage to say, “You know you need to change into pajamas right?”

Veth let out an unnecessarily loud groun of misery, burrowing further into his arms.

“Fuck you, no,” She retorted, an unusual lack of cleverness to her clap back.

“Your dress will get wrinkled,” He responded plainly. “And you need to redo your braids.”

“I liked you better when you were a cowboy and didn’t make me get out of bed,” Veth whined. Fjord chuckled slightly, rustling her hair fondly. 

“Well, when I was a cowboy we weren’t sleeping together,” He pointed out, releasing his hold on her soft arm as she stubbornly pushed herself up, sitting with her legs tucked up beside her, her posture lazy in the way it got when she was inebriated.

“Fine, fine,” She grumbled, feigning indignance as she haphazardly undid her braid. “By the way, where’s Yeza?”

The moment she uttered those words, a popping explosion echoed from the lab next door, shocking the two of them into awareness. Veth’s eyes fluttered from the wall over to his gaze, and the two of them shared a look of concern.

A moment later, the door to the bedroom squeaked open and Yeza walked into the room, his head low.

“What was-” Fjord started to ask, looking for any signs of damage on the male halfling, happy to find none.

“No more chemistry for tonight I think,” Yeza responded succinctly. Then, without acknowledging the looks from his partners, Yeza said to Veth, “Do you need help with your braids?”

Veth laughed, the laugh that both men loved more than anything, the laugh that was so genuine, and in this case, relieved.

“Can you grab my nightshirt?” She asked, Yeza kissing her forehead. 

The two halflings easily fell into the domestic pattern they had maintained so consistently for so long. Slowly but surely, Fjord was falling into the rhythm the two of them set. Yeza and Veth understood each other so deeply, at times better than they knew themselves, and it was so enrapturing to Fjord.

At first, he had felt like an intruder on their relationship, despite the fact that they had invited him in. But now, it felt almost natural. If this was domesticity, Fjord wasn’t nearly as opposed to it as he had once thought.

His thoughts were cut off by two weights falling in next to him, a halfling curled around each side, both having changed for bed. Without him asking, Veth handed him the book he had been reading before. 

“You didn’t redo your braids,” Fjord pointed out to Veth, who pulled a blanket up, Yeza taking the other side so all three were covered.

“Eh, fuck it,” She waved him off, flippantly. “I’ll do it in the morning.”

“What are you reading?” Yeza asked, pointing a finger out from under the blanket to the book.

“Tusk Love,” He responded, Veth snorting a laugh before looking up at him, her expression incredulous.

“HA! What? I thought you hated that book,” She probed, poking his cheek, a smile on her face.

Fjord blushed, wrinkling his nose a bit in embarrassment, Veth still incessantly poking his cheek.

“Yeah, but- ow- I thought I’d just check it- ow- out because Jester’s so- Veth stop poking my cheek,” Fjord half begged, half demanded, although most of the affect his voice was drained due to exhaustion.

Veth pouted, but obliged, instead craning her neck up to land a peck on his cheek.

“Fine, I didn’t realize you were so weak you couldn’t get _poked,_ ” She teased lightly.

“Your fingers are super calloused from rogue stuff,” He pointed out, the pitch of his voice going up. “And, I don’t need to prove anything to you.”

“Psh, sure,” She responded.

“This book is horrible,” Yeza commented, cutting off their back on forth. Yeza squinted at the pages, a judgemental look on his face. Reading off a passage from the page at his disposal, he recited, “‘Her voice was ‘scintillating.’ That’s not even the right use of the word.”

“I don’t know, Jester likes it,” Fjord excused.

“Maybe tell her to go book shopping with Mr. Caleb next time,” Yeza suggested, still scanning the page. 

“I hope you know you’re condemning a library's worth of innocent books to a death of dick drawings and Traveler iconography,” Veth commented.

“Better than this trash,” Yeza responded. Veth wheezed out a laugh at the scorn in her husband’s voice.

“Wow, you really hate this, huh babe?” 

“They misused the word ‘irony’ three times in one page. That is a crime worthy of the harshest sentence.”

“Are you the judge, jury and executioner?”

“If I must, I will enact revenge for this crime against the language of Common and literature as a whole.”

The two halflings talked back and forth, Yeza just as willing to continue the bit as Veth. They balanced each other well, Yeza contributing to but not increasing Veth’s chaos. 

Trying to tune out their conversation turned out to be a fruitless endeavor, because everytime he got to a new line, Yeza was ridiculing something Fjord had failed to pick up on, Veth endlessly amused by the bit.

Eventually he just gave up, giving into Veth and Yeza’s push and pull like dynamic and joining the conversation. They talked for a while, sharing anecdotes and reveling in the time of pure comfort that was their nights.

Eventually, Veth drifted off the sleep, and the boys, not wanting to wake her from her rest, fell silent. Yeza followed soon after, and Fjord was left to reflect on how he had ended up in such an unusual, but welcome relationship.

Unorthodox as it was, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fic today that has spawned from me being like "yeah sure why not" and writing it in under 40 minutes


End file.
